cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rexy
Rexy is a female Tyrannosaurus Rex who appears in the Jurassic Park series. Rexy is one of the main park attractions on the island of Isla Nublar, until the notable incident on the island in 1994 that lead to the abandoning of Jurassic Park. After Isla Nublar is declared a sanctuary, Rexy appears to be the dominant dinosaur on the island. During the incident, Rexy set forth much of the danger for Dr. Alan Grant, but she inadvertently saves him from the greater threat of the Raptors, lead by Clever Girl. Biography Rexy was born in 1990 in an Ingen lab on the island of Isla Sorna, having been cloned by geneticists. Since being born, the T Rex was raised and groomed on the island to be a park attraction for the upcoming Jurassic Park. At a young age, Rexy was then transported to the island of Isla Nublar, where the park would be situated, being kept in a very large enclosure and being fed goats. When Doctor Alan Grant took a tour of the island, Rexy failed to show up, even when offered a goat, with Grant surmising that because she wants to hunt instead of being fed. However, later on, due to the work of park technician Dennis Nedry, a power outage lead to the park defenses being shut down. As a result, Rexy broke out of her enclosure and attacked Grant and his group, killing Donald Gennaro. Rexy then chased the rest of the group away. After this, Rexy roams the island, hunting for food, with Rexy ambushing a herd of Gallimimus while Grant witnesses. Rexy continues roaming the island, and ultimately comes upon the park visitor center. There, she finds Clever Girl and her Raptor pack and ambushes them, killing Clever's two subordinates, then Rexy fights and kills Clever Girl herself. Due to this, Rexy unknowingly saves Grant and the rest of the group, who were about to be killed by the Raptors, and they escape the island. After this, Rexy continues to roam the island, dominating all the other dinosaurs, and continues to do so for the rest of her life as the island is declared a preserve along with Isla Sorna several years later. Personality and Traits As typical of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Rexy was a ferocious carnivorous wild animal who relied on instinct. She was an extremely aggressive, relentless and a mercilessly skilled hunter who went after whatever prey she could catch, in order to satisfy her hunger. Despite this, she did seem to have some empathy, as she only kills in order to eat, unlike Clever Girl, who killed for pleasure, as well as the fact that she did actually see Grant a couple times, yet chose not to eat him. She also saves Grant and his group from the Raptors in the visitor center, but it is unknown if she even knew they were there and was only looking to make a meal out of the Raptors. Trivia Category:Jurassic Park Category:On and Off Category:Animal Characters Category:Brutes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Monster Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Neutral Category:Fighter Category:Homicidal Category:Symbolic Category:Affably Evil Category:Hunters Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Jerks Category:Normal Skilled Category:One Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Control Freaks Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Rescuers Category:Barbarian Category:Imprisoned Category:Rogue Category:Guardians Category:Serious Category:Amazons Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Vigilantes Category:Virtually Resourceful